


Дерево, кость и кровь

by Achernar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Gen, Humor, Mysticism, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4818074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И утешить её пришли дедушки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дерево, кость и кровь

Из всех совсем ранних детских воспоминаний у Сарады почему-то остались только вечно уставшее лицо мамы и резкий, тошнотный запах крови.  
Потом она узнала, что не столько крови, сколько пропитавшихся ей использованных медицинских свитков, которые и сами по себе пахли противно, и что маме было просто некуда деваться, приходилось таскать её в госпиталь, чтоб не оставлять одну, и много чего ещё… не отменяющего вечной заброшенности. А тогда Сараде было просто очень скучно и стыдно требовать от мамы хоть капельку внимания — в конце концов, она уже поступила в Академию Ниндзя, и ныть было нельзя, как бы ни хотелось… И утешить её пришли дедушки.  
Ну, то есть тогда она ещё не знала, что вот эти люди, неожиданно вышедшие прямо из стены госпиталя, — это дедушки, да и выглядели они не старше, чем отец, ну, может, только самую малость…  
Хотя дедушку Хашираму Сарада узнала сразу — на скале Хокаге он, конечно, был совсем на себя не похож, но в книге, которую ей недавно давали почитать, про историю Конохи, были красивые портреты всех Каге. На дедушке Хашираме была какая-то смешная белая хламида, и вообще он выглядел нестрашным и забавным. А вот дедушка Мадара, вооружённый и в ярко-красных боевых доспехах, почему-то напугал её до слёз. Потом Сараде даже было стыдно за это, дедушка Хаширама смеялся, дедушка Мадара демонстративно дулся и сетовал на то, что «клан измельчал, и не только в количественных показателях»…  
Потом. А тогда Сарада от неожиданности закричала так громко, что за ней всё-таки прибежала мама. Отругала за вопли и слёзы. Отругала за рассказ про дедушек, и назвала его бреднями. Отругала за какую-то «дурную кровь», хотя кровь была на ней самой, а не на Сараде. Густая, спёкшаяся, остро и неприятно пахнущая.  
Сарада тайком смазала её пальцем и потом, когда мама ушла, а обида стала сильнее страха, и плакать расхотелось вовсе, попробовала на вкус. Кровь оказалась отчётливо солоноватой и противной.  
Дедушки, всё это время тихо стоявшие у окна, переглянулись.  
— А вот это мне уже нравится, — хмыкнул дедушка Мадара, присаживаясь прямо на пол у стены.  
— Мадара!  
— Я за него.  
Сарада долизала кровь и вытерла палец о внутреннюю сторону юбки. Дедушки забавно препирались, и от досады бояться их больше не хотелось. Так сильно не хотелось, что Сарада даже решилась спросить:  
— А почему мама вас не видит?  
— Эта-то? Медичка? — зачем-то уточнил Мадара, как будто мам было несколько, и Сарада на всякий случай кивнула. — Так я не к ней пришёл, а к тебе, раз уж этот ос… твой отец всё равно где-то шляется.  
— Мы пришли, — уточнил дедушка Хаширама.  
— Отец не шляется, — возразила Сарада. — У него дела.  
По крайней мере, так всегда говорила мама. Сама Сарада никогда об этом не задумывалась, принимая это абстрактное слово «дела» как должное. У мамы постоянно были дела в госпитале — это нормально, обидно, но ничего, привычно. У отца дела были где-то за пределами деревни — это даже не обидно, Сарада всё равно даже не точно помнила, как он выглядит… как дедушка Мадара примерно. Только волосы короткие.  
— Вы же призраки.  
— Ну и что? — жизнерадостно удивился дедушка Хаширама.  
— Вас нет.  
— Ну ох… фигеть теперь. Ты слышал, Сенджу? Нас с тобой, оказывается, нет. И деревня эта сра… странная сама себя основала. Ты вообще историю Конохи читала, пичуга?  
Глупый дедушка Мадара. Хотя вообще-то, глупость сказала она сама, но тогда Сарада очень обиделась. Историю Конохи она читала — и даже не по заданию Ируки-сенсея, а давно, просто потому что дома была такая книжка. Вот только в той книжке не говорилось, что основатели Конохи Сенджу Хаширама и Учиха Мадара могут в виде привидений приходить к ныне живущим.  
Потом Сарада узнала от дедушек, что в той книжке вообще много чего не говорилось, не договаривалось или представлялось совсем не так, как было на самом деле. Да и вообще, много чего не такое, как представляется, не только в книжках.  
Тогда Сарада выслушала все заверения, что так бывает, и они — духи основателей Конохи Сенджу Хаширама и Учиха Мадара — действительно пришли к ней, просто потому что им так захотелось, и сказала самое глупое, что, наверно, могла сказать:  
— А можно вас потрогать?  
Дедушка Мадара со стоном хлопнул себя по лбу.  
— Но мы ведь… нематериальные, — растерянно улыбнулся дедушка Хаширама. — Не получится.  
Сарада попыталась ухватить его за краешек хламиды, но пальцы проскользнули сквозь ткань. И кажется, сквозь локоть дедушки Хаширамы тоже. Это было ужасно обидно — как обычно, она не могла получить то, чего так хотелось.  
— Не пыжься, пичуга, — хмыкнул Мадара. — Ты же Учиха, нечего позорить клан и расстраиваться по всякой ерунде, невелико счастье полапать двух унылых старпёров.  
Тогда Сарада ещё не знала, почему клан, состоящий из неё и отца, нельзя «позорить», и почему дедушка Мадара с такой гордостью говорит «ты же Учиха» — ведь это же всего лишь фамилия, но это всё равно почему-то… помогло. Дедушка Мадара умел говорить уверенно.  
Ещё дедушки умели рассказывать всякие увлекательные вещи про Коноху и своё детство, Мадара курил красивую узорчатую кисэру, выпуская почему-то совсем не пахнущие колечки серого дымка, а Хаширама обещал в следующий раз принести сямисэн. «Я тоже сыграю! — Ну нет, твоей игрой только врагам уши в трубочку сворачивать! — Шаринганом тебя скопирую и сыграю, раз такой нежный. И вообще-то я играю лучше тебя!»  
Дедушки ушли совсем-совсем перед тем, как вернулась уставшая мама, больше не пахнущая кровью и не испачканная, и повела Сараду домой. И уже перед самым домом спросила, что это была за «выходка».  
— Мне сон приснился, — соврала Сарада. — Про Мадару Учиху и Хашираму Сенджу. Страшно сначала было, а потом…  
Мама не дослушала — они дошли до дома слишком быстро, быстрее, чем удалось дорассказать. Маме никогда не было интересно, что рассказывала Сарада, и это было уже почти не обидно. Так, совсем капельку, на которую можно было не обращать внимания. Не расстраиваться по ерунде, чтоб не позорить клан.  
Клан. Тогда Сарада ещё не понимала, какой смысл вкладывает в это слово Мадара. Какой смысл нужно вкладывать.  
— А когда отец вернётся? — спросила Сарада за ужином.  
— Откуда мне знать, — устало пожала плечами мама. — Наверное, в этом месяце уже. А что?  
— Просто. Соскучилась.  
*  
 _— А она мне нравится. Из девчонки определённо выйдет толк, если не пускать на самотёк, — задумчиво цедит Мадара, жуя мундштук. — Хорошо бы посмотреть, что она уже умеет.  
— Она ребёнок, — укоризненно кривится Хаширама. — А ты всё туда же, «что умеет». Ей ведь даже поговорить не с кем с такой «семьёй».  
— Вот и пусть лучше тренируется, чем тратит время на трёп?  
— Мадара!.. Чёрт.  
Хаширама слишком сильно болтает ногой, роняет шлёпанец, и он плюхается в пыль. Мадара смеётся. Двух призраков, сидящих на краю крыши, никто, разумеется, не видит, да и шлёпанец тоже._  
  
*  
Сарада, наверное, не любила отца.  
И, наверное, это было нехорошо, и даже чуточку стыдно, но любить отца всё равно не получалось. Чужой, молчаливый, заносчивый человек, который привозил ей в подарок интересные свитки — чтоб она стала достойной куноичи своего клана, и разные игрушки и украшения — от тёти Карин. Тётя Карин была как-то связана с отцовыми делами, и её за что-то очень не любила мама, поэтому видеться с ней можно было только на полигонах за Конохой.   
С отцом и тётей Карин иногда приходили дядя Джуго и дядя Суйгецу. Они ничего не дарили, зато с ними можно было поиграть, покидать настоящие, не тренировочные тупые, как в Академии, кунаи и пообедать вкусным супом, сваренным на костре в походном котелке всё на тех же полигонах.  
Отец, Карин, Суйгецу и Джуго, пожалуй, нравились Сараде, но вот любить — нет.   
— Я, наверное, не расстроюсь, если отец однажды перестанет приходить.  
Про «однажды перестанет приходить» вчера говорила мама. То есть, кричала — отец вернулся вчера, и они очень сильно поссорились. «Не буди ребёнка. — Мне плевать на твою дурную кровь, ты должен появляться в деревне хоть иногда, Узумаки не сможет вечно выгораживать твои выходки». Причём тут был дядя Наруто, Сарада не очень поняла — он и сам появлялся в деревне не чаще, чем отец, ездил с какими-то ди-пло-ма-ти-чес-ки-ми миссиями по поручениям Цунадэ-сама.  
Сарада вообще мало чего поняла, кроме того, что мама с отцом проругались полночи, а потом отец ушёл, даже не повидавшись с ней.  
— Он всё равно не обращает на меня внимания.  
Не соглашается потренироваться, не спрашивает, как дела в Академии. Это привычно, да Сараде и, в общем-то, нет и никогда не было дела до того, что отцу на неё плевать… Просто в этот раз очень хотелось похвастаться наконец-то начавшим получаться после пары подсказок от дедушки Мадары Катоном. Нормальным, настоящим Огненным Шаром, а не теми жалкими шариками, которые она показывала отцу в прошлый раз.  
Сарада хлюпнула носом и подрыгала ногой, вытряхивая песок — ковыряться в земле носком сандалии было, наверное, плохой идеей, придётся снимать и выгребать набившийся песок руками. Очень хотелось плюнуть — эту привычку она подсмотрела у дяди Суйгецу, но мама ругалась, когда увидела, так что и дедушки наверняка тоже будут.  
— Вернётся он, никуда не денется, — хмыкнул дедушка Мадара. — Денёк побегает кругами, перебесится и вернётся. Отойдёт, мы все такие.   
«Мы» — это Учихи. Дедушка Мадара, отец и она сама. В следующем месяце по истории Конохи по плану им поставили изучение истории клана Учиха, и Сарада всерьёз раздумывала, как можно пропустить целую тему, потому что… ну, в общем, потому что. Мозолить при всех историю клана Сараде уж слишком не хотелось.   
— Отойдёт, — подтвердил дедушка Хаширама. — Он добрее, чем хочет казаться.  
— На что это ты намекаешь? — сердито сощурился Мадара. — На то, что мы все мямли?  
Дедушка Хаширама удивлённо нелепо округлил рот — Сарада даже отвлеклась от увлекательных попыток проковырять в земле идеально круглую ямку носком сандалии.  
— Ты чего? Вовсе с ума сошёл, что ли?  
— Так уж лет сто как, и? — дедушка Мадара скривился и смачно сплюнул на землю.  
Вот это да! Дедушки тоже плюются, значит, наверное…  
— Не плюйся при Сараде! — дедушка Хаширама, кажется, аж задохнулся от возмущения. — Научишь…  
— Я уже умею! — неожиданно для себя выпалила Сарада.  
Так смачно, как у дедушки Мадары, конечно, не получилось, но вполне себе ничего, «на четвёрочку с плюсиком», как сказал бы дядя Суйгецу, если бы видел. Хаширама со стоном закрыл лицо руками, Мадара заржал… ой, то есть нельзя так говорить, надо — засмеялся… Хотя нет, дедушка Мадара именно заржал. И дедушка Хаширама заржал, хоть и закрывал лицо руками и пытался не издавать ни звука.  
И Сарада — тоже. С дедушками было вообще невозможно грустить.  
Вечером отец действительно вернулся, и они часа полтора о чём-то говорили с мамой, заперевшись на кухне и выгнав Сараду погулять. Дедушка Мадара порывался подслушать, пользуясь своей невидимостью для всех, кроме Сарады, но дедушка Хаширама ему запретил, и они спорили на эту тему так долго, что отец с мамой успели договорить и выйти. Сараде даже было немножко досадно, что не удалось дослушать спор дедушек до конца, потому что отец захотел с ней поговорить.  
В руках у него был длинный свёрток.  
— Сакура сказала, что ты выучила технику Огненного Шара.  
Отец не спрашивал, но Сарада всё равно кивнула. Наверняка, не попросит показать — ну и ладно, ей всё равно уже хватило того, что дедушка Мадара одобрил и кое-что подправил, чтоб получалось ещё лучше.  
— Завтра покажешь, — хмыкнул отец. — Сейчас уже поздно, и Карин тоже захочет посмотреть. На, это от неё.  
В этот раз тётя Карин передала какой-то кулончик с камушком с хитро закрученными полосками, похожими на ту спиральку, мон клана, которую носил на спине дядя Наруто. Странная тётя Карин, зачем Сараде мон чужого клана. Впрочем, тётя Карин всегда была немного странной, да и не обязательно же было действительно носить, так что…  
— Спасибо. А что…   
В свёртке. Отцовские подарки всегда интересовали Сараду куда больше, чем украшения.  
— А это — от меня, — сказал отец и протянул свёрток. — Должно прийтись по руке.  
В свёртке из плотно намотанной тряпки был вакидзаси. Настоящий, боевой, в тёмно-коричневых, исцарапанных лаковых ножнах. Ни у кого из её класса такого нет — и никогда не будет, уж в этом Сарада была уверена. Настоящий. Её.  
— Катана пока тяжела будет, подрастёшь — подарю, — усмехнулся отец.   
Это, наверно, было очень глупо — лезть обниматься, но Сарада всё равно повисла у него на шее. Отец вроде бы не был против, даже легонько похлопал по спине, прежде чем оттолкнуть.  
— Играйся, пока стихия не проявилась, потом без оружия придётся, второй Кусанаги я тебе не найду.  
Вторая стихия — первая-то понятное дело, клановая, Катон, а вот вторая… которой у Сарады, может, и вовсе не было. А может, и была — она спрашивала у Ируки-сенсея, стихия иногда очень долго не проявлялась, из всего класса вообще только у неё пока получались стихийные техники, потому что она — Учиха.  
А отец как обычно — хочет, чтоб у неё тоже Молния оказалась. Хорошо, что это уже давно было не обидно.  
*  
 _— А Саске похож на тебя.  
Мадара морщится.  
— Он похож на твоего братца. Такой же упёртый ослина, умный-умный, а делает всё равно чушь в итоге. Лишь бы так же плохо не кончил.  
Хаширама вымученно улыбается — выглядит, как будто у него внезапно разболелся зуб.  
Они все плохо кончили: Хаширама, Мадара, Тобирама, переживший трёхзначное число покушений, Изуна, убитый в двадцать один год, старшие братья, матери, отцы…  
— Сейчас другое время.  
— Дерьмо — в любое время дерьмо, — пожимает плечами Мадара.  
— Не бухти, он любит дочь. По-своему. По-вашему. Подарить боевое оружие в таком возрасте, нет, ну надо же…  
— А сам-то, — фыркает Мадара. — Хороший подарок. Изуна любил вакидзаси.  
Хаширама вздыхает. А потом отбирает у Мадары кисэру и торопливо неловко затягивается, давится и кашляет дымом. Мадара лупит его по спине гунбаем._  
  
*  
Вообще, это было ужасно несправедливо. Сарада ведь была не виновата, что родилась Учихой и уже по праву рождения владела этим чёртовым Катоном. И то, что идиот Хитоши оказался не в состоянии увернуться от чуть ли не левой ногой не глядя брошенного куная — тоже не виновата, вообще-то. В следующий раз будет думать, что несёт. Ну, либо начнёт тренироваться, как положено, а не протирать штаны по крышам и спать на всех занятиях.  
— Учиха Сарада, а если бы это был боевой кунай? Пожалуйста, начни думать о последствиях своих действий! — заламывал руки Ирука-сенсей. И маму в Академию вызвал.  
Если бы кунай был боевым, идиот Хитоши никогда бы больше не говорил дряни про чужие кланы, а так — увы… Ну дырка в боку будет, подумаешь. Зарастёт же, вон — у отца сколько шрамов, и ничего.  
В общем, виноватой себя Сарада не считала, но от «боевых» занятий её всё равно отстранили на неделю, как назло — на ту неделю, когда у них должны были быть какие-то тренировки по определению стихийных предрасположенностей, или как там они назывались. В общем, то самое, чего от неё так хотел отец. Мама опять кричала про «дурную кровь», даже хотела на всю эту неделю безвылазно запереть её дома, но Сарада дождалась, пока мама ушла в госпиталь, и сбежала. Сначала хотела пойти подсматривать за занятиями своего класса, но дедушки отговорили.  
— Учихе не пристало крысятничать по мелочам, — сказал дедушка Мадара. — А сделала всё правильно, жаль, у вас пока не оружие, а один х… насмешка одна.  
— Мадара!  
— Ой вот не надо, попробовал бы при тебе кто-то по твоим дубоголовым проехаться.  
— Ма-да-ра, — сердито сощурился дедушка Хаширама.  
Сарада хихикнула — дедушка Хаширама слишком легко ловился на такие очевидные подколки от Мадары, ну как маленький, честное слово.  
— Ладно, — махнул рукой Хаширама. — Твоя правда, что уж там. А ты, — это уже Сараде. — Не грусти, за неделю много не пропустишь, считай её за каникулы.  
— Угу. И теряй в уровне вместо того, чтоб его набирать. Дуй собираться, пичуга, мы тебе стихию сами потренируем, получше, чем эти ваши «сенсеи» пальцем деланные.  
— Ирука-сенсей хороший, — для вида возразила Сарада.  
Но собираться — то есть встать с мостков у прудика и надеть сандалии — всё равно «подула».  
— А я думал, мы на сямисэне сегодня, — с, кажется, притворной досадой вздохнул дедушка Хаширама.  
Сямисэн он действительно принёс, весь ободранный и исцарапанный, когда-то покрытый хитрым растительным узором, а сейчас просто выцветший и грязный. Но всё равно очень интересный, жаль, что тоже призрачный, а то Сарада бы и играть поучилась, а так придётся ограничиться рассматриванием.  
— А мы всё успеем, — подмигнул дедушка Мадара. — После ударной тренировки — самое то твой сямисэн, я хоть покажу вам, как надо играть.  
— О нет. Надеюсь, я умру раньше, чем тренировка закончится, — Хаширама скорчил такую страдальческую гримасу, что Сарада почти поверила, что не притворно. Если б знала дедушку Хашираму чуточку меньше, точно бы поверила.  
— Но ведь призраки не могут умереть, — сказала Сарада.  
Дедушка Хаширама застонал, закрывая лицо руками, дедушка Мадара заржа… засмеялся.  
Старые полигоны Сараде нравились, особенно такие, не лесистые, а открытые солнцу и всем ветрам, на которых можно было даже позагорать при желании и хорошей погоде, и чем старее и заброшеннее, тем лучше. «Научись общаться с людьми, а не книгами, пойди, погуляй», — иногда, когда Сарада ещё не ходила в Академию, говорила мама, и Сарада шла погулять. По таким вот местам.  
Там почти всегда находились всякие интересные вещи, вроде старых сломанных, а иногда и не сломанных, а просто, видимо, потерянных, боевых сюрикенов, выцветших от дождей и времени растрескавшихся мишеней, обрывков каких-то тряпок и прочих разностей, водившихся только на полузаброшенных полигонах и нигде больше. Честно говоря, Сарада уже была не против лишних каникул — это хотя бы избавляло её от необходимости общаться с одноклассниками, и вместо унылого прозябания в Академии можно было гулять с дедушками. И всё равно «потренировать стихию»…  
Ой, кстати.  
— А у меня ведь бумажки нет.  
— Какой ещё бумажки? — удивился дедушка Мадара. — Нафига?  
— А не знаю. Их сенсеи выдают на занятиях. «Чакропоток при прохождении через лист индикаторной бумаги оставляет характерные повреждения, соответствующие типу чакры тестируемого, независимо от степени владения стихийными техниками», — зачитала по памяти Сарада.  
— Вот потомки дают! Какую хренотень придумали! — восхитился дедушка Мадара.  
— Чтоб мне такую память! — восхитился дедушка Хаширама.  
— Да у тебя этой памяти, как у гнилого бревна.  
— Мадара!  
— Но бумажки-то правда нет, — вздохнула Сарада. В основном, чтоб напомнить о себе и не дать дедушкам поцапаться и вообще забыть, зачем они пришли.  
— А?.. Да ну и чёрт с ней, мы по старинке, без хитровы… вернутых методов. Вон тут сколько деревьев, выбирай любое и тренируйся.  
— А не хватит, я ещё выращу.  
— Хрен ты махровый и в цветочек вырастишь, а не ещё деревья, толку-то от них.  
Толку, наверно, никакого. Результаты техник у дедушек и правда получались… нематериальные. Если можно так сказать. По крайней мере, несмотря на всю эффектность Гигантских Огненных Шаров и масштабность техник Мокутона, никаких разрушений они не причиняли, хотя Сарада не знала, специально ли дедушки так делают, или просто по-другому не получается.  
Правда, сейчас Сараду интересовало совсем другое.  
— А зачем нам деревья?  
— Ха! — сказал дедушка Мадара и постучал Сараде по лбу — точнее изобразил, что стучит, прикоснуться-то он всё равно не мог. — Так это ж та же бумага, из чего, по-твоему, её делают? В наше время только так и проверяли, правда, чакры на это надо немало, явно не как на эти ваши подтирашки.  
— Так что с первого раза, скорее всего, вообще ничего не проявится, — добавил Хаширама. — Вот, давай, это маленькое, как раз тебе подойдёт. Клади руку.  
Сарада подошла к избранному дедушкой Хаширамой дереву, положила руку на шершавый ствол и почувствовала себя крайне глупо.  
— И дальше что делать?  
— Чакру гонять, что ж ещё то! Только побольше за раз, а то толку не будет. Давай, давай, не теряй времени зря. А я пока поиграю.  
Дедушка Хаширама мученически закатил глаза. Дедушка Мадара полез отбирать у него бережно завёрнутый в какое-то полотенце сямисэн, попался на совершенно детскую подножку, уронил следом за собой Хашираму, и они смешно покатились по земле, не очень убедительно изображая, что дерутся, забыв про сямисэн и про Сараду. Сараде было немного обидно, что они могут касаться друг друга, а её — нет. И она их — тоже нет.  
И вообще, надо бы не смотреть на драку дедушек, а действительно «чакру гонять».   
Дерево было тёплое, нагретое солнцем и шершавое, шелушащееся под ладонью кусочками коры. И совершенно не поддающееся на все воздействия чакры. Или поддающееся? Дедушка Мадара отказался отвечать, что вообще должно произойти или почувствоваться, и дедушке Хашираме отвечать запретил, и это оказалось так обидно, что даже привычно. Мама тоже не любила отвечать на вопросы — всегда проще было самой проверить. И Сарада проверяла. И проверяла. И проверяла, пока от излишней концентрации чакры не начала болеть рука.  
— Ну всё, хватит на первый раз, — милостиво разрешил дедушка Мадара, когда Сарада всё-таки не выдержала и сползла на землю отдышаться. Рука занудно ныла.  
— Не получается.   
— Так пока и не должно, — жизнерадостно отмахнулся дедушка Хаширама. И добавил: — Не спеши, пусть количество переходит в качество постепенно. Тем более, это явно полезнее, чем тренировки с… как ты там сказала, индикаторное?..  
— Индикаторная бумага.  
— Да, вот с ней.  
— Садись с нами, короче, в ногах правды нет.  
Дедушка Мадара всё-таки отвоевал сямисэн и теперь с глубокомысленным видом теребил одну-единственную струну, поддевая её мизинцем. И как будто они оба ожидали, что у неё ничего не получится, не верили в неё. От дедушек это привычное и всеобщее вообще-то равнодушие было почему-то настолько обидным, что аж захотелось разреветься, как совсем маленькой. Сарада шмыгнула носом.  
— Знаешь, я почти год не мог ничего добиться. Думал, отец прибьёт меня, потому что он считал, что я просто халявлю, — неожиданно сказал дедушка Хаширама. — Я уж и сам думал, что не выйдет из меня шиноби.  
— А у меня с первого раза получилось, — заявил Мадара.   
— Да ну? Ты просто Катон пустил и всё сжёг!  
— И ничего подобного! Я не виноват, что у меня и клановая, и собственная стихии одинаковые, так часто бывает. И вообще, ну тебя, дайте-ка я лучше сыграю.  
Дедушка Мадара стрельнул глазами с активированным Шаринганом и заиграл на редкость заунывную песенку, которую вчера весь вечер наигрывал дедушка Хаширама.  
— Ты читер, — надулся Хаширама. — Убери Шаринган.  
— Ты даже не знаешь, что означает это слово! — Мадара показал ему язык, но Шаринган убрал и немедленно извлёк из сямисэна нечто напоминающее вопль мартовской кошки, а потом какой-то пронзительный полускрежет-полувизг.  
— Ладно, ладно, я был неправ, играй лучше с Шаринганом!  
— Но ты же сам попросил, я же читер.  
— Но лучше с Шаринганом, — согласилась Сарада.  
А то, если по-честному, то получалось у дедушки Мадары… не очень. Примерно, как у Сарады с тренировкой стихийной чакры, то есть никак. И от этого почему-то стало легче.  
*  
 _— Не ожидал, что у неё получится, даже так.  
— Да я тоже не ожидал, — вздыхает Мадара. — Не говори ей пока, пусть тренируется. А то будет больше разглядывать, чем делом заниматься, и гадать, от неё это или само гнилое было.   
— Не говорю, — соглашается Хаширама и поглаживает ствол дерева кончиками пальцев, обводя по контуру еле-еле пробивающуюся гнильцу, чуть-чуть, так, прежде сухая кора подмокла — ни за что не заметить, если не знать, куда смотреть, и что нужно увидеть. — Дотон. Редкий для вас тип чакры.  
— Не от нас же, от матери. Настоящей матери, не этой конохской медички… Как её там звать, Карин?  
Хаширама кивает. Мадара грызёт мундштук незажжённой кисэру, тоже лезет посмотреть на результат воздействия чакры Дотона и довольно ухмыляется.  
— Молодец Узумаки, то, что надо, дочери передала. Шикарный Дотон будет, если развивать, а не сидеть на жопе, а там и с Катоном можно попробовать совместить. Кровь огня и кость земли.   
— Да ты поэт, — невесело усмехается Хаширама. — А Мокутон у тебя кто?  
Мадара хитро кривится, наклоняется к Хашираме с заговорщическим видом…  
— А дерево и есть дерево, что с тебя взять._  
  
*  
Дядя Наруто приехал совсем ночью, когда Сарада уже лежала у себя и пыталась заснуть. Ну, или не пыталась, а рассматривала тёмные тени, пляшущие на потолке. Теней Сарада уже давным-давно не боялась — это было глупо, даже не потому, что позорило клан, просто зная, что это всего лишь старая раскидистая сирень — раздвинь створку сёдзе, и вот она — бояться уже не хотелось. Не интересно было.  
Интересно было, почему дядя Наруто всё ещё не пришёл её будить — хотя обычно всегда будил, не слушая возражений мамы, и с нелепо торжественным видом вручал какую-нибудь совершенно ни к чему не применимую ерунду… А сейчас уже, наверное, полчаса — или больше, Сарада забыла посмотреть время — разговаривал с мамой. Сарада даже хотела пойти подсмотреть и послушать, о чём, но вовремя вспомнила, что дедушка Мадара говорил по этому поводу. Правильно всё говорил, нечего позорить клан из-за какого-то там любопытства. Дедушки, правда, последние пару недель почему-то приходили редко, у них тоже были какие-то дела, и в прошлый раз дедушка Хаширама вообще был один, но позорить клан всё равно не стоило…  
Хотя очень хотелось.  
— Что, пичуга, не подслушиваешь?  
— Не позорю клан, — мрачно сказала Сарада.  
Дедушки всё-таки пришли, сквозь сёдзе, выходящие на задний дворик с сиренью и почему-то принесли с собой ещё большее беспокойство. Может, из-за того, что оба был в доспехах — Мадара, кажется, первый раз с тех пор, как они приходили впервые, а Хашираму в доспехах она и вовсе ни разу не видела… ну, или просто не помнила.  
— Открой-ка сёдзе, — бодро распорядился дедушка Мадара. — У тебя душно, как в могиле.  
Душно Сараде не было, разве что от нервов, вроде бы было не с чего…  
— Почему вы в доспехах?  
— А почему нет? — удивился Хаширама. — Я вообще не помню, когда их выгуливал.  
— Ещё при жизни? — ехидно ухмыльнулся Мадара, усаживаясь почти на улице у открытых сёдзе.  
Дедушка Хаширама задумался. На кухне дядя Наруто что-то уронил, и мама закричала, что он «неуклюжий придурок», и…  
— Точно всё в порядке? — всё-таки выговорила Сарада.  
А то эта внезапная таинственность дяди Наруто, эти внезапные дела у дедушек, и ещё отец уже месяца три не появлялся, и Сарада уже даже немного скучала по нему и по тёте Карин — так хотели посмотреть, какая у неё будет стихия, а когда у неё наконец-то стала получаться пара самых простеньких техник Дотона, то пропали…  
Дедушки переглянулись.  
— Конечно… — начал Хаширама.  
— Не совсем, — решительно перебил Мадара. — Готовился переворот, покушение на Хокаге, захват власти. Если не вдаваться в подробности, то это хотели повесить на твоего отца.  
А вот теперь Сараде показалось душно. Очень, очень душно. Они как раз в Академии проходили новейшую историю Конохи — и неудавшийся переворот, после которого в итоге от клана осталась она да отец, и теперь…  
— Мадара, ну нельзя же так в лоб!  
— А как я должен был, по-твоему? Тянуть кота за хвост и мямлить твоё «конечно»?   
— Не пугать сходу…  
— Это ведь неправда? — перебивать было невежливо, но… — Отец ведь не…  
— Конечно, «не», — хмыкнул дедушка Мадара. — Класть твой отец хотел на все эти перевороты, да и приплести его не удалось, спасибо Узумаки, дурак дураком, а голова на плечах, когда надо. Расслабься, пичуга, и не лезь в политику, пока можешь туда не лезть.   
Дедушка Хаширама хлопнул себя по лбу и ткнул дедушку Мадару в бок.  
А потом в комнату вломился дядя Наруто, громко удивляясь, что Сарада ещё не спит, мама ругалась на открытые сёдзе, дядя Наруто передавал спутанные приветы и обещания всё-таки прийти в этом месяце от отца и тёти Карин, и мама снова ругалась.  
Дедушки сидели на улице на энгаве и улыбались, и Сараде было весело и не страшно.  
 _*_  
Сарада спит, и ей снятся кусты сирени, идущие совершать переворот, дедушка Мадара, играющий на сямисэне, дедушка Хаширама, почему-то пишущий сочинение по истории Конохи для Ируки-сенсея, и прочая ерунда, которая обычно случается в снах.  
*  
— Да хватит уже ворчать, я и так сгладил всё, что смог, рассказал только «и всё закончилось хорошо». Да будь моя воля, я…  
— Мадара!  
— Пару веков, как Мадара!  
Хаширама укоризненно качает головой.  
— Ей десять лет. Пусть хоть у кого-то из вас будет детство.  
Мадара фыркает, как рассерженный кот, не спеша набивает кисэру и долго демонстративно дуется, выпуская в сирень сизые колечки дыма, быстро сливающиеся с ползущим с пруда туманом. Хаширама рассеянно дёргает струну сямисэна.  
Сарада спит.


End file.
